Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum/ Reviews
Here are the reviews to the Japanese/British/American 2D animated/live-action hybrid anime film Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum. 'NOTE: '''The reviews are not my opinions and I'm talking about the opinions in a different person's point-of-view. Review #1 '''Nationality: '''UK Looks like it's time for Doraemon, the blue robo-cat from the future, to have an animated feature film. This time, Doraemon and his friends are going inside a museum filled with gadgets and gizmos. Unfortunately, one of Doraemon's gadgets, and his dumb sidekicks, who are talking Mini-Doraemons, want to get Doraemon and the kids and to destroy the museum. Doraemon then calls his assistant, who is played by an actor, to help them, but would rather sleep, cause mischief, and have fun than help Doraemon. Now, Doraemon, Stan, and the kids have to defeat Blowback Bobby and his sidekicks before time runs out. I think this film is letting the ''Doraemon ''anime franchise go downhill. The plot is weak and too simple. The voice acting is decent, but it's not better than the anime I usually watch on Fox Kids every day. The acting is not good at all. The acting looks like that the actor of Doraemon's assistant doesn't like the film. The two sidekicks that Blowback Bobby has are like blatant rip-off, Mini-Doraemon versions of ''Beavis and Butt-Head, even Blowback Bobby is not evil enough, and keeps making annoying, cliche jokes from other films. If you have children, and want to enjoy a magical family film, stay away from this film, or you will cringe until the very end! 'Rating: '''1/5 Review #2 '''Nationality: '''Japan What is this film!?! This isn't the original Doraemon I used to love when I was a child! The plot's all messed up, the animation is horrible, and the voice acting/acting is terrible! Yes, I love children's films and anime films, but this film is horrible and doesn't follow with the original anime series!!! I'll rather watch a different children's film than this!!! '''Rating: '''0/5 Review #3 '''Nationality: '''US I have watched this film with my two children, aged 5 and 8, and they loved it! In my opinion, I think this film is not that bad at all. The plot is original, and it wasn't taken from another film. The voice acting is good, it shows that they really have emotion on the characters. The acting is also decent and good. Doraemon's assistant, Stan, is a pretty funny character, and he loves to have fun with Nobu and his friends than listen to Doraemon's advice. My two children also think Stan is a great character, and they feel happy once he joins Doraemon and the kids on this magical adventure. the villains, Blowback Bobby and the two, English-speaking Mini-Doraemons are actually pretty funny. My children laughed at their jokes, and I liked those small moments where the two Mini-Doraemons tease Blowback Bobby and chuckle at him, like they did a good impression of ''Beavis and Butt-Head. This film is decent and charming for all ages. 'Rating: '''3/5 Review #4 '''Nationality: '''UK When I got a VHS copy of ''Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum ''in a thrift store, I thought it was going to be interesting, and decided to watch it by myself. Unfortunately, it wasn't as interesting as I was expecting. This film is horrible and cheesy! I can't believe I decided to watch this! The animation is far from perfect, and it can be sloppy, like an 8-year-old kid made the drawings of the characters! The voice acting is terrible! The characters act like they don't want to be in this film at all! The acting is also terrible! It looks like Stan, the assistant of Doraemon, is really selfish and lazy than just acting! If I had to choose between ''Pokemon: The Movie 2000 ''and this, I would rather choose ''Pokemon: The Movie 2000, because this film has better voice acting and animation, and had a true moral about friendship, teamwork, and loyalty than Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum! If you want to enjoy a family-friendly film that is magical and adventurous, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT watch this film, or else you and your children will NOT like this and will either cringe or feel bored about it!!! 'Rating: '''0/5 Review #5 '''Nationality: '''UK One day, I was shopping to get a DVD for my three children, aged 2, 6, and 11, two boys and one girl. To my surprise, I saw a DVD copy of ''Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum. I was very excited! I watch Doraemon with my 11-year-old daughter every morning when it aired on Jetix! I bought the DVD and rushed home in excitement to show my children the film. My daughter was also very excited to see it, but my 6-year-old son was not amused, and would rather see a Power Rangers ''movie than this. We watched the film in its entirety, and my daughter loved it, while my two sons were bored. I think this film was great, too! The characters look very likable and always goes out with a smile! The museum they went into looked cool and magical! The villains, Blowback Bobby and his two bumbling sidekicks, who are literally talking Mini-Doraemons who act like a G-rated version of ''Beavis and Butt-Head, are really humorous and funny, that they should be comedians on TV. My two sons were laughing at the villains' jokes and my 6-year-old son imitated them. The voice acting is perfect! The voices fit the character's looks and personalities! Then, there's the character, Stan, who is Doraemon and Nobu's assistant, played by an actor rather than voiced and animated. Stan's acting is very good, and he's also pretty funny. He always talks nonsense and acts like a child, which make me and my children laugh! All of a sudden, my daughter has a BIG crush on Stan, due to his handsome look and his voice, which is a cheerful, British accent. Stan also has a very cute and high-pitched giggle, which makes my daughter feel embarrassed inside. The animation follows the original anime series, but can be a wee bit messed-up sometimes. What's even cool is that close into the climax scene, Nobu becomes a detective after wearing a gadget inside the museum. This film is fun, enjoyable, and fantastic for an audience of children! '''Rating: '''5/5 Category:Film reviews Category:Reviews Category:Films with negative reviews Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Doraemon